Solo por unos tragos demás-
by MagicSnowBitt
Summary: Amarant se ha pasado un poco con los tragos y ha causado estragos en un bar de Treno, pero por suerte pasaba casualmente por ahí una vieja amiga. AmarantXFreija3.


Había vuelto a Treno luego de que la aventura hubiere terminado, y el mundo estuviera a salvo, gracias al reconocimiento de la reina Garnet, ya no tenía precio su cabeza, pero el ya no sabía qué hacer con su miserable vida, lo único que le hacía perder el tiempo, era contar y contar, uno tras otro los tragos que le pasaba el cantinero.

-eh, cantinero… ponme otro de este trago… ¡hip!...- Amarant estaba borracho, tan borracho que todo se le venía abajo, las paredes y el techo parecían venirse encima de su miserable vida, pero a él no le importaba, mientras pudiera beber otro sorbo de aquel fuerte licor exportado de Lindblum, todo lo importaba un comino.

-Señor, creo que ha bebido suficiente… no le serviré otra cosa más, y quiero que se retire de mi bar-

-jejeje… ¿Qué has ¡hip! … dicho? A mí, escúchame, A mí… nadie me niega nada… ¿entendiste? ¡NADIE!- Sin darse cuenta, solo por inercia había tirado todo lo de la barra al suelo.

- ¡Guardias!¡Guardias! ¡Un borracho está haciendo destrozos! – se escuchaba gritar a los demás clientes en el bar mientras salían para llamar la atención de los guardias de Treno.

Amarant estaba descontrolado, con una de sus grandes manos había tomado por el cuello al pobre cantinero, este se retorcía mientras Amarant lo levantaba cada vez más en el aire. Y con la otra mano alejaba de solo un manotazo a los valientes clientes que intentaban detenerle.

-¿¡Amarant!? ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Bajadlo!-

¿Eh?... esa voz, es de…

-Frei…

Un golpe en seco detuvo las palabras del pelirrojo, la dragontina le había dado duro en la zona del labio, produciéndole un corte del cual de inmediato se asomaba la sangre, seguido de un segundo golpe que hizo que este soltara al hombre casi asfixiado por completo.

-Por… ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – la sangre ahora brotaba de la nariz y el labio, él ya estaba dentro de sí

-¡Apresúrate! ¡Los guardias deberían estar aquí en un minuto!-Le gritaba la dragontina mientras sacaba todos los guiles que tenía a mano y los dejaba en el mesón.

-¿Adónde vamos? – decía el pelirrojo tocándose la zona afectada por los golpes de la guerrera, si bien ella era menuda, tenía la mano muy pesada.

-¡Sólo sígueme!

Corrieron calle arriba, mientras veían acercarse a los guardias. Pronto los perdieron, dado a la rapidez con la que se movían. Una vez ya perdidos se dispusieron a recuperar el aliento.

Amarant no sabía que decir, y Freija tampoco. Todo había sido muy rápido y fugaz, cada uno actuó por instinto propio, ahora simplemente estaban en un callejón, obscuro, en una remota calle de la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-La posada en la que me hospedo- Empezó Freija- No está muy lejos de aquí. Vamos allí, para curarte las heridas que os he producido.

-No, está mejor así…- Amarant estaba incómodo, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Le alegraba de ver a la dragontina, a pesar de que no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Se sentía raro con ella al lado, tan cerca de él…Pero pronto lo asoció con el alcohol ingerido.

-No os lo he preguntado- decía mientras se levantaba- vamos.

Amarant no pudo articular palabra para negarse, justo cuando iba a decir algo, la burmeciana saltó al tejado de una casa y empezó a correr por este. Él solo se limitó a seguirla, quería saber a qué llegaría todo eso.

Entraron por la ventana de la habitación, la dragontina no quería dar explicaciones al dependiente de la posada, posiblemente le cobrarían más guiles, y ya se los había gastado todos cuando cubría la deuda del pelirrojo. A penas estuvieron dentro, la dragontina fue a la cocina y llevó hasta la sala dos botellas de agua, se sentó en la alfombra de la habitación, le lanzó una botella a el hombre que estaba delante de ella, mirándola, con cara de "no sé qué hacer, por favor, instrúyeme" – Por un momento Freija empezó a reír, con solo pensar que aquél hombre diría eso, como un pequeño patito temblando por alejarse de su madre, con su mano la invitó a sentarse con ella.

-No era necesario que me ayudaras- dijo Amarant abriendo la botella de agua, mientras la acercaba lentamente a su boca.

-Pronto pedirán vuestra cabeza en una estaca solo por causar destrozos, los criminales nunca quedáis del todo libres, aunque hayáis salvado a Gaia, no quedaréis impune.

-Los golpes… ¡Tienes la mano jodidamente pesada!-

-¿Es que no os habeis dado cuenta? Jejeje… te he golpeado con la parte de atrás de mi lanza, ¡mis puños no os harían nada! Jajajajaja ¿Enserio tan borracho estabais?

-…- Por eso me dolieron tanto los golpes… no hay manera de que me haga daño solo con sus puños- Como sea… aún no me para de sangrar el labio.

-Oh, es verdad-Freija se había puesto de pie, y dirigió al baño, allí busco el botiquín de emergencia que hay en todos los baños de las posadas- oh, aquí está. – traía consigo una pequeña cajita verde, se sentó lo suficientemente cerca como para poder curarle bien la herida a su excompañero de aventura.

-Quedaos quieto mientras os curo- había puesto mucho alcohol en un diminuto trozo de algodón y luego empezó a pasarlo por el labio de él, sacando todos los indicios de sangre y viendo de como una esa pequeña herida que ella había provocado, había sido más grande de lo especulado.

Es una pena que su labio tenga esa fea marca…sus labios… labios...besar… ¿Y si lo beso?...¡No! ¿Qué me pasa? Jamás le besaría… y aunque pudiera… estoy completamente segura que no le gustaría.

Ella había bajado la mirada, había dejado de quitarle toda esa sangre y se miraba las manos

-Eh, Amarant… si yo os besara… ¿os gustaría? ¡No puedo creer lo que he dicho! ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¡Lo he dicho en voz alta! ¡Oh,dios!- se había puesto rosa, estaba completamente ruborizada por la vergüenza. Ella nunca se hubiese atrevido a decir tal cosa, no se atrevería, aunque todo el tiempo que el grupo se hubo separado ella buscaba a Amarant, Flatley la había vuelto a dejar sola, buscaba el consuelo en el pelirrojo, ella sentía algo especial por él, pero, no sabía que sentía él por ella-.

Amarant notó el rubor de la burmeciana, y sintió como si algo le aflorará dentro de su estómago, como si fuese lo que estaba buscando, la señal que necesitaba para saber el por qué estaba allí, sintió toda la cara caliente, sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración-

-Sí. Me encantaría- al fin articuló mientras levantaba suavemente la cabeza de Freija, la miró a los ojos, y la besó tiernamente, fue un beso largo y suave, algo nuevo para los dos, eran inexpertos que querían aprender, que no se querían separar.

.-Fue algo que se pudo realizar gracias a unas copas demás-.


End file.
